Donkeys
by JaiSpade
Summary: This is a kind of AU one shot. It doesn't really go with the show's timeline, so place it wherever you want.


**Really odd one shot. AU and kinda steamy. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

"Smallville, open up!" The pounding on the back door continued on, growing harder, louder. "Smallville!"

Then it swung open. In the doorway stood a tall, dark-haired, sleepy-eyed man. "Lois? Wha-It's two in the morning."

"I saw you."

He squinted his sleepy eyes. "Saw me?"

"I saw you. At the Talon."

"Lois, you're going to have to be a little more specific."

"Petite and doe-eyed pink princess ring any bells?"

He shook his head and took a step back when she advanced on him. "You talking about Lana?"  
>"Oh, so you know exactly who I'm talking about, huh?" she accused.<p>

"Who else do you call pink princess?"

"That's not the point, Clark!"

"Then what is the point, Lois, because I was in the middle of sleeping when you barged in and you're pretty intoxicated."

"I am fine. Don't change the subject."

"I didn't. Now explain quick."

"You were getting cozy with your ex. That's what I'm saying, Clark. You explain that."

"Okay, I was trying to get back with her. Satisfied?"

"Seriously? That's what you have to say to me?"

"That seems to be the explanation you're looking for."

"It's not."  
>"What kind of definition of cozy do you consider? We were just talking."<p>

"You were canoodling."

"Okay, I really don't see how you came to that conclusion."

"You were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes."

"Wow," he said, his eyebrows raising in disbelief. "She had spinach in her teeth."

"Mmhmm."

"If you only came over here to yell at me for something that didn't happen while you are drunk, you can show yourself out. I'm going back to bed." He turned on a heel and headed for the stairs.

Lois followed immediately, grabbing onto his arm. He counteracted her and wrapped an arm around her waist, hauling her up against his body and pressing her to the wall. Their faces were only inches apart, their breaths washing over the other's lips. Her hands gripped at his broad shoulders as his leg pushed its way between hers. "Do you always have to be so irritating?" he growled. She half shrugged, her gaze solely on his mouth. "Why were you drinking?"

"Oliver had a little celebration for some major deal he closed. Who am I to turn down alcohol?"

"I don't like you spending so much time with him alone."

"Just as I don't like when you spend time with your ex."

"There are no more romantic feelings between us. You know that."

"And you think I secretly want Oliver?"

"I think he secretly wants you."

"No, I don't think so. Rumor has it he's into a little blonde."

He pulled back from her a little. "Chloe?"

"Know any other blondes?" she rolled her eyes.

"Cat Grant."

"Pfft. Oliver's too good for her."

"I don't care who he's into as long as it's not you."

"Why not, Clark?"

"Because you're mine." His lips came crashing into hers, hot and bruising. Not that Lois minded. She was giving it as good as she got, pulling him harder into her body, tugging on his shirt to get her hands underneath. His hands pulled her jacket down her arms and gripped her thighs, lifting her up. She gladly wrapped her legs around his waist and let him take her upstairs.

"It's been a while since I slept in your bed," she said, nipping at his neck.

He chuckled huskily. "Because you've refused my invitation for the past week."

"Didn't wanna seem too eager."

He reached his bedroom and placed her on the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and climbed over her, kissing her deeply and dragging his hands up her torso, taking her shirt with her.

She moaned when he kissed and groaned when he sucked. Clothes shed slowly, but they didn't mind, taking their time and pleasing each other to the tee. He leaned down to lick a puckered nipple and she whimpered wrapping her legs around his hips. He entered her then, sighing at the warmth and wetness he was met with. They bucked and panted together, climbing the high. "You still tired?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"You're a bit sluggish."

He growled and pumped into her faster, harder. She smirked and gripped his ass, pulling him deeper. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out and rolled onto his back, bringing her to a straddling position above him. "Let's go, Lois. Show me how it's done. Ride me."

"You just want me to do all the work." She sunk down on him and threw her head back, thoroughly enjoying his impressive length, sliding easily and rubbing deliciously.

"I love the way you look on top of me." He glided his hands up her sides and pulled her to him, latching his mouth onto her breast. They moved and moaned and gasped as they reached their climax, hissing out curses and declarations. Then she slithered bonelessly to his side, throwing her arms over her head and basking in the afterglow.

Clark wasn't sated, though. Pulling the covers completely off her, he slinked down to the juncture of her thighs, where she was seeping of the two of them. Pushing her legs apart, he licked her up, tasting the combination of their love making. Lois moaned and spread wider for him, encouraging him to continue. He sucked her languidly, taking his time to enjoy her. He loved eating her out right after having sex, where she oozed her juices and his load. He found it strangely arousing. She didn't have any objections, either.

"No one will ever love you like I do," he growled and bit gently at her clit, causing her to yelp and grab at his head. "No one."

"No one," she agreed breathlessly.

He continued to lap at her until she came again, cumming all over his mouth where she ground herself against him. Then she tugged at his head to pull him up to her lips, kissing him thoroughly. Her tongue searched his mouth for her taste. They kissed leisurely, fully sated and sleep tickling at the edges of their minds. Clark flopped onto his back and placed an arm behind his head while the other moved to rest between Lois's legs, stroking tenderly. She had her right arm across his chest, tugging at his right ear.

"You know I didn't even see you at the Talon," she spoke softly. He turned to look at her. "Chloe told me."

"And the reason you came over here in the middle of the night was…?"

She gave him an 'Isn't it obvious,' look and said, "To get some."

"You little minx."

"Totally worth the car trouble." She kissed his jaw.

"It's still stalling?"

"No. I hit a mailbox on the way in."

"Lois," he sighed warily.

"Don't drive slightly intoxicated. You'll see donkeys on the road."

"Donkeys?"

"It was just your neighbor."

"That's not very nice, Lois."

"I didn't say it was. But it is the truth."

"Go to sleep. You're too much."

"Ah, that's why you love me," she smirked.

"You will apologize to him tomorrow."

"Clark," she whined.

**FIN. Yes, it's really random and weird and yeah. Review, anyway.**


End file.
